The GibbsDiNozzo Companion Guide to Season 6
by PopePrincess
Summary: This season we continue Gibbs and DiNozzo's BDSM relationship as they are forced to fix the rift caused by Jenny's death and Tony's departure, Gibbs' fear of replacing Shannon and Tony's increasing need for commitment. HEAVY SLASH. More chapters soon.
1. 6x01 Last Man Standing

The GibbsDiNozzo Companion Guide to Season 6

...

This is just rough and fast. If you like it let me know. I have a rough draft of one of these companion guides for basically every episode in season 6. I'll be posting more of these as I go and they become fit for public consumption.

I live for the R&R. On an unrelated note (maybe?), I have been considering giving my M is for Master a proper ending. I'm also on and LJ, which I will be posting what I have on here to there also. Maybe even spreading to AO3. I'm a writer and aspiring author; I need reviews to survive, so I'm widening my net so to speak. Give me love.

...

6x01

"*You* are taking the stairs because you associate the elevator with people you're trying to forget," Abby said, proud of her detective ability.

"Abby, I'm not trying to forget anybody." Gibbs wasn't even sure that that was convincing. There was so much association with that elevator. It had been the first place Tony had given him a blowjob, and had grown fond of recreating the experience in its original setting. He really liked when Gibbs forced him to his knees and gave him a dead line of however many minutes to make him come and swallow his load before he restarted the elevator. Tony worked well under pressure.

Stepping into that elevator, turning to face the rows of buttons. The memory was so strong he could swear he smelt Tony's aftershave.

...

"I want them back, Gibbs. Please, get them back," pleaded Abby. She ran forward and hugged Gibbs. Gibbs let his arms come around to encircle her. He missed them too. All of them. But only one of them so much that the reminder of how lengthy the time span had been since he'd seen him was like a physical ache.

...

"He's insane," muttered McGee.

"Oh, yeah," laughed Gibbs. He hadn't laughed in what felt like forever. This is why he lov- missed him. That's why he missed him. The personality, the sense of humour, happy go lucky scamp demeanour. It was like being punched in the gut to be able to see him but not touch him, the knowledge of just how unreachable Tony was biting deep.

He couldn't let him go, thought Gibbs. When Tony got back, whenever that was, Gibbs was going to win him back. He couldn't contemplate being replaced in Tony's heart; if Tony met some other man, or woman, on board, who could give him what he wanted... he couldn't bear to think of what that might mean.

Tony had always and would always been his. Even if he had to remind his pet and a new owner of that fact.

"Take of care yourself."

"Miss you too, Dad," Tony said before signing off and the screen was overtaken by static. Gibbs' smile stayed with him all the way up to the Director's office. He'd bring his boy home a.s.a.p. Feel him under him, all around him, slick hot skin, sweat and other fluids melding them together. That face, that hair, those eyes, those lips. Where he could touch them and run his hands and tongue over them. Feel the gasp of breath against his cheek as he slid deep inside of him, the shocked gaps at the intensity every single time Gibbs owned him with his body. One short conversation and Tony had relit the fire that existed in Gibbs' blood. Like a fever, making him need the younger man. This distance was killing him.

How could he have been such a fool? To let Tony go off thinking Gibbs was mad at him for Jenny's death. How could he say those things to his boy? First chance he got, he'd apologise.

XXX


	2. 6x02 Agent Afloat

6x02 Agent Afloat

"You send him to sea to *punish* him, Leon?" asked Gibbs. His tone let Vance know that the only person who punished Tony DiNozzo was *him*.

...

It was a strange sensation; Tony wanted to see Gibbs again possibly more than he wanted to draw his next breath, yet he also suffered from complete and total anxiety. He and Gibbs had had a big fight over Jenny, sort of broken up. All resolvable within the next few days or weeks. They'd talk it out or push it away, have some crazy make up sex, and go back to acting normal. And then before anything like that could happen, he'd been sent away to be agent afloat.

Gibbs and he hadn't had a chance to talk before he left. He had to wonder if Vance had done that on possible. All he'd gotten was a text, 'Be safe x'. The kiss was so completely uncharacteristic of Gibbs. The *texting* was so completely uncharacteristic of Gibbs that Tony worried he'd been abducted and terrorists who were attempting to take over the US by confusing the hearts of its federal agents. A little convoluted for an evil scheme, but still the more probable explanation than Gibbs sending that text.

It had been utterly ambiguous, with just enough of a hint of hope to keep DiNozzo obsessing over it. Tony would like to say that over the four months since they'd seen each other (if you didn't count that one chaperoned MTAC call,) that he'd gotten over it and was totally emotionally stable again. No longer spending sleepless nights wondering whether Gibbs regretted the way they'd left it, and if he did if it was to the same excruciating extent as Tony.

And now he was going to see him face to face. In the flesh. Clothed flesh, he reminded himself. When he saw Gibbs, and Ziva, and Gibbs, at the bar in Cartagena he couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.

...

Tony couldn't take his eyes off the man, even when Ziva was asking him numerous questions. Oh, he wanted to be *on* him.

...

It was awkward working with the man, tension in the air between them almost suffocating in intensity. They weren't left alone for a second, the awkwardness notching higher when Ziva and therefore Gibbs had noticed the pictures of her sunbathing on his bedroom wall. A last ditch and ultimately ineffectual attempt to keep his mind off Gibbs.

The door to his room had NCIS on it. He'd moved the computer into his room, (which matched so well the other electronic equipment in his room,) getting to sleep in a solitary bunk because he had to remain impartial to everyone and having a bunkmate would ruin that.

From the way Gibbs was getting snarky about Plan B's you'd think he'd squirted the man in the eye with lemon juice. He definitely need ocular intervention if he couldn't even see that everything he did, everything, even trying to masturbate over the sexy and deadly, deadly woman he worked in the same office with (or had) everyday, was still. All. About. Him.

...

They'd saved the day. The bad guy was in custody. A helicopter would be there in an hour to pick Tony and the others up, and then he'd be gone. Back to Washington. Back to land. Dry, sweet, non-moving, *dry* solid land. Oh, yes. Tony had some heavy duty plans to just lie on the ground, maybe some sun-warmed sand, maybe some lawn. Oh, dear lord yes, *grass*. And just lay there and notice the earth not noticeably moving. No roaring of waves, scream of aircraft, murmur of voices constantly in the background.

This was like Christmas.

Tony was heading to his office, the tiny broom cupboard that had probably become free after the cleaners refused it for being too small for their needs. So he had a desk crammed in there, a chair, its back touching the opposite wall at the distance needed to slide into it. A filing cabinet. And that was it. Tony thought it'd be nice to write out the things he'd been cracking down on, like the pill-dispensing-happy on-ship medic. Some other pet projects like his suspicions of on-board wine brewing. At first he hadn't cared. Then he'd started going more and more stir crazy and looking for something, *anything* to fill his time.

Noticed the guys who were possibly drunk during their shifts, *a lot*. More than the amount of alcohol legally available would allow. DiNozzo would know.

It was thinking this that Gibbs caught up to him in a corridor.

"DiNozzo!" called Gibbs. Tony stopped, pressing against the wall so two female marines could pass by as Gibbs walked closer.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Where you heading?"

"My office. Thought I'd leave something in the way of a report for the next guy. Catch him up on things."

"Uh-huh. I thought you worked out of your bedroom."

"Nuh-uh. Just bigger. Easier commute to work," laughed DiNozzo. So he wouldn't concentrate on the fact Gibbs had stopped right in front of him. Even in the cramped confines of the corridor it was too close. They were basically sharing breath, chests millimetres from touching. "Um..."

"Show me your office."

"Uh, okay. I can do that." He side-stepped and turned, taking the momentary reprieve to draw in huge gulps of fresh air. Wowzah. Gibbs aftershave. It was like a sucker punch to the gut.

Mmmmm. Gibbs aftershave.

His office was one floor up. He could have sworn he felt Gibbs eyes gaze on his butt as he trotted up the stairs but that was probably just wishful thinking.

He walked to his office on autopilot, passing faceless marines, Gibbs a searing presence at his back. His mind had catapulted itself into sexual fantasy world and now he was imagining all the ways and positions Gibbs might shove him up against a surface and just *have* him.

"Here's my office," said Tony, laughing breathily, hoping Gibbs wouldn't notice the flush of his cheeks.

"A little small, DiNozzo," Gibbs commented, looking into it from the doorway with Tony.

"Yeah. Hence, you know, bedroom." They stood in silence for a minute, just looking in. That weird tension was back tenfold.

"Going to give me a tour?"

Tony laughed and met his gaze, seeing Gibbs looked serious.

"Ah, sure." Tony stepped into the tiny room. Three steps in and he was stopped by his chair. "So, this is my office. Ah, over here we have the spacious dining area. Oh, and over here is the- what are you doing?"

Gibbs didn't say anything, Tony's heart beat increasing by the second. Gibbs swung the door shut behind him, locking it.

"Um, boss-" He was silenced when Gibbs took one stride forward, brining him into contact with Tony. Tony reared back a little, almost falling over onto his chair. "What's-?" He was pulled back upright and half-spun to face the desk, shoved face forward over it.

Tony grunted, bracing himself on his elbows. He still wasn't sure what was going on, feeling vulnerable in multiple ways, but he stayed there, bent over, face hanging forward so Gibbs couldn't see his face.

Gibbs remained silent, reaching around to unbuckle DiNozzo's belt. Months had passed but he was still adept at this. Then his pants were unbuttoned, unzipped, pulled down roughly with his boxers to his knees. Tony gasped as cool air swept over his cheeks and legs. His arousal was reaching painful heights. He loved it when Gib- when a lover went all caveman on him.

Another belt buckle and zipper, metal rasping over teeth, cloth moving, and then Gibbs was pressed up against him, the material of his coat brushing Tony's hips. Something small and plastic touched his hole, entering him slightly.

"Hm?"

Whatever was inside of him squirted lube, directly into his anus. He gasped at the sudden cold and heard Gibbs laugh throatily behind him. The thing, nozzle, withdrew. Gibbs had brought it with him, specifically for this... There a small squelchy noise, the unmistakable sound of fapping as Gibbs spread the lube on himself, then an incongruosuly delicate touch over his dimple, slick covering the rim of his hole as well.

"Uh, boss." Again, nothing from Gibbs. At least not verbally.

Gibbs thrust in like he was trying to stab Tony with his dick. Nothing, empty clenching, then sudden heat, so much heat, and overwhelming fullness. Tony grunted, fingers clenching the edge of the desk.

"Stop?" Quiet. Calm.

"No, God, Go. Go, go, g-! OH!"

Gibbs set up a punishing rhythm. DiNozzo bit his lip to keep quiet as he was slammed against the edge of the desk again and again. He didn't care though... endorphins flooding his system keeping any pain at bay. He gurgled when a hand grasped his hair and wrenched his head up. "Unh!"

"Let me hear it." Calm and quiet again but no less an order.

DiNozzo let loose, gasping and squealing and whimpering. The thought that the others walking around outside could hear him as easily as he heard them just served to arouse him more.

"Uh, boss." A hand smacked down on the side of his buttock. "I m-mean Mas-ter. Uh, yes. Fuck." Tony just gripped the desk and held on, feeling his eyes roll up. Oh, fuck. He was going to come just from being fucked. They'd done it before, intentionally, but that was before, during a scene or quiet night in. It seemed embarrassing to Tony now that Gibbs still had so much power of him, specifically his cock. Oh, but it was nice. Thick, medium length, surrounded by wiry silver curls. Nnf. If he was going to be enslaved to someone's dick you couldn't find much better.

Suddenly he was slammed flat against the desk. Gibbs held him down, two large, calloused hands, one at his lower back, the other at his neck. "You're tight."

"Nnn!" whined Tony, trying to hump himself backwards.

"Have you put even a single finger inside yourself since you left?"

"No," gasped Tony, saying things while he didn't have the brain cells left to think about lying. The time Gibbs usually attacked him for the truth. "No permission."

Gibbs let out a growl at that, grasping his torso and hauling him back up to brace on his elbows before gripping his hips and starting back up the punishing, demanding rhythm.

He could feel his orgasm swelling in his stomach, shooting warmth to his extremities. Everything blanking out, concentrating on the movement of engorged flesh sliding against the nerves in his channel. He felt and heard Jethro come behind him, thought he could feel the splatter of semen within him, deep, the pulsing of his cock. Jethro had a habit of pulling him close when he orgasmed, getting as deep as inside of his sub as possible as if trying to shoot into his centre. If Tony'd have been a woman he'd have sworn he was trying to get him pregnant.

He let himself go after that, figuring his Mast- Gibbs' orgasm was permission enough to have his. He felt the head of his cock slide against a desk drawer, ejaculate running down it. Fireworks exploded through him. When he came back to cognitive functioning he was slumped panting over his desk, sweat probably ruining whatever paperwork he was lying on. Screw it. He was leaving in... soon.

He felt Jethro pull out, stroking sturdy hands over his trembling back. "Shh, Tony." Tony shut his eyes and let himself have the moment. After a few minutes Gibbs stepped back and Tony regretfully pushed himself upright. He winced, Gibbs had given it to him good, and he'd probably have cum leaking out of him the entire trip home.

He sighed. Totally worth it. Gibbs was redressing himself behind him. Usually he'd have Tony suck him clean before tucking himself away. Tony's post-orgasm lassitude evaporated. They weren't back to normal. Ice water spread through his gut. What if this was just a onetime thing? What if it meant nothing and Gibbs had just used him to get whatever feeling he had for DiNozzo out of his system? The second of emotional turmoil, so powerful he felt physically ill, lasted an eternity.

Then Gibbs swung him around gently, bending down to pull up Tony's pants and refasten them. Tony watched silently, hands hanging by his side. Then Gibbs straightened and kissed him, a warm press of dry lips against his, just enough pressure, and Tony felt like his very essence was flowing from him into Gibbs. What other reason could there be for the way his knees were going weak and he was sinking forward into him. His arms came up on instinct, circling Gibbs' neck as the kiss grew deeper.

This was even better than the sex.

Gibbs arms came around his waist, pulling him even closer. It was like time slowed down just for them.

A sudden knock on the door had Tony flinching, his warm bubble abruptly broken.

"Who is it?" Tony asked hoarsely.

"It's Seaman Herty."

Herty, one of the officers Tony had managed not to immediately piss off on his arrival. Same height, around the same age as him, maybe a few years younger. Black hair, strong nose, flirty smile. The kind of guy Tony would have thrown himself at if he wasn't still majorly hung up on Gibbs and forbidden from sleeping with... everyone, because of his job. 'Hi Booty Call, yeah, remember how I'm agent afloat, well surprise, you're arrested for drug smuggling!' Fun.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." He met Gibbs' eyes, a thousand indecipherable emotions showing in the icy blue depths. He was afraid how much he might be showing the older man in his own eyes. They slowly unwound from one another.

Gibbs unlocked the door and swung it open, striding out and away, shoulders perfectly straight, exuding dominance. Tony followed him out the door. Herty looked like he wanted to discuss this in the office but Tony could only guess how strongly it smelt of musk in there. As he shut the door behind him he saw there was semen on the desk. He slammed the metal door slightly harder than he had to, and looked at Herty with a nervous smile.

"Hi."

"Hi. Who was that?"

"My boss." One shoulder shrug. Casual, Yeahhh.

"Oh. Okay. Well the crew just wanted to give you this."

"Huh. Thanks." A shot glass with a navy ship printed on it. "This is- I will *cherish* this." It would go nicely with the identical one he got when he left the USS Ronald Reagan. They probably had a supply of these things on each ship. At least he'd miss the farewell party this time.

"So bye," said Herty. Tony raised an eyebrow at the other man who was acting suspicious; looking over his shoulder and twitching sort of nervously. Then the man leant forward and kissed him, quick peck on the mouth.

"Oh. Oh! Okay then."

"Just wanted to say everyone'll miss you. A lot."

"Right. That's – Right. That. Yep. Well I gotta go- My boss... Seeya around!"

XXX


	3. 6x03 Capitol Offense

6x03 Capitol Offense

Unbetaed… Sorry about that. Enjoy!

XXX

The few nights after Tony got back, Gibbs helped Tony move back into his apartment. Some kissing against a door jamb, wrists held captive above his head in an exciting tight grip, but Gibbs had left before it had gotten so late as to force Gibbs to stay any of the nights.

Gibbs had said to himself he'd apologise about blaming Tony for Jenny's death. Then of course he remembered he was Gibbs.

They hadn't had sex again yet. Tony meant, there'd been sex play. But totally focused on Tony, as if Gibbs was maintaining distance. The most they'd done with proper contact was the night after Gibbs had forced Tony to sit on his face, strong hands and arms holding Tony's thighs firmly clamped so he couldn't escape, hands tied behind his back, as Gibbs tongue fucked orgasm after orgasm out of him. Tony had lost his voice from screaming and begging, thighs shaking madly where they bracketed Gibbs' face, thigh hair scraping against grey stubble.

The next night Gibbs had tied Tony to the bed, an old sheet beneath him. He'd blindfolded and gagged him before giving him a sponge bath; let himself touch every inch of that gorgeous body without having to face Tony, face the emotions welling up inside of him, even more strong and intense as if the dam he'd built to keep back his emotions while separated had made his feelings more volatile... and now Tony was back, the dam collapsing and collapsed, the emotions were flooding him. Gibbs wasn't ready for Tony to see just how much he loved him, was afraid of scaring him with how he felt.

Gibbs was a Dom. Along with the love came heavy doses of possession, jealousy. Shannon had once commented that how strongly he loved her almost scared her. Gibbs didn't want to frighten his boy, didn't want him to leave.

He didn't want to have to face himself, to see how deeply he was in love with Tony.

So he kept DiNozzo blinded as he shaved every inch of him. Then he nuzzled his way up the younger man's body, stubble scraping against sensitive skin, even softer because of the creamy moisturiser he'd rubbed over every inch of tan skin. Tony had thrashed, yelling muffled sounds.

When Gibbs had released him Tony had scrubbed his hands over his body where his Dom's face had been. "Oh, it itches," he said. Gibbs watched in interest as Tony ran his hands all over himself, especially his inner thighs where Gibbs had spent quite some time. Tony bit his lip, eyes wide and young, all the more alluring for the appearance of innocence. "Tingles," he grunted.

Gibbs made a mental note to do this again sometime. Being soft and smooth suited Tony; it was a better reflection of his inner being.

...

"Hello Patrick." Looking at the man Gibbs could almost compare him to Tony. Maybe he did have a type in men. In women he clearly preferred redheads. He and Patrick had met back when Shannon was still alive. Patrick and his wife, Gibbs and Shannon, had all been new to the BDSM scene. They'd gotten together to practise and Gibbs had been quite enchanted with the young sub Patrick. He'd been fascinated by the man, the way he moved his body when he was flogged across his back, buttocks, thighs. His reactions were mesmerizing. It was such a different dynamic between the two others as it was between he and Shannon, where they were focused on love and control was just a symbol of trust. Patrick was a pain slut, and although Gibbs had at no point absolutely no intention or inclination to hurt Shannon in any way, Tony had brought that fascination with pain back in him full force.

...

"My gut tells me she was having an affair with a married man."

Tony was just too good. Maybe he could get him to be quiet if he stuffed Tony's mouth full of cock. Maybe Gibbs was just horny. They still hadn't properly had sex yet, and Gibbs was getting twitchy from it.

Gibbs strode out of the victim's apartment, knowing he could expect bugging from Tony later about his suspicious behaviour.

...

As the case progressed Gibbs had to re-evaluate the Patrick-Tony similarities. Tony was handsomer. Much. Smarter, also. And he'd never cheat... not while in a committed relationship.

...

"I don't like people putting things in my mouth," said Tony. Correction: Gibbs didn't like Tony putting things in his mouth. Things that weren't Gibbs.

...

Gibbs was working on his boat when Lynn Kiley walked in. Tony was strapped to the bed upstairs. Her timing was inopportune; he had to go upstairs soon and change his pet's positions before the bonds could stop blood circulation. They were good quality bonds, and Gibbs was good and careful when tying up his pet. But it was good to move him around every hour or so, change the buttplug to a larger size. Maybe this time he'd use a vibrator, turn on the baby monitor by the bed so he could hear if the simulation got too much for his pet. Listen to Tony whimper and moan.

With that in mind he comforted Lynn and urged her out the door as swiftly as possible.

...

They sat in an NCIS car as they sped towards the Kiley house.

"Having a good day?" asked Gibbs.

"No," said Tony with a little laugh. "What's all the secrecy about? How did you know-"

A large, heavy hand clamped on the back of his neck pulled him forward to bend over Gibbs' lap, his head a few inches above Gibbs' lap. "Do you want to know?" asked Gibbs, voice deeper as it was when he was in Dom mode.

Tony nodded, breath panting out over Gibbs' cock, a solid lump at the front of his pants before Tony's eyes.

"First," growled Gibbs, giving Tony a little shake, "You do not question me."

"Yes, Master."

Gibbs smirked at the breathy quality to his sub's voice. "Patrick and Lynn are old friends of mine. Patrick called me when we found Tiffany's body and told me he and her had been having an affair. I have been protecting him as much as legally possible from the start. I believe both of them, Patrick and Lynn, were in it together to kill Cole Erickson."

"And the first victim as well?"

"You're a smart boy, pet." A calloused thumb stroked down the back of Tony's neck. Tony shuddered and moaned. Gibbs pushed down harder and Tony went willingly, nuzzling Gibbs through his pants. He opened his mouth, dragging lips and teeth over the stiff lump under the placket. It smelt like Gibbs' musk and his detergent. Tony was in heaven.

Gibbs took his hand off Tony's neck and used it to nudge Tony out of the way, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, sliding his underwear down to cradle beneath his cock and balls. Tony went without prompting, kissing and licking over his cock and balls. Thick, soft flesh, skin sliding with firm strokes of his tongue.

"No playing," Gibbs ordered. Tony immediately drew up, Gibbs' penis bobbing up without the weight of Tony's mouth to keep it down. Tony lapped up the precum at the tip before sliding down. It was strange doing this sideways; the veins and bumps, the places Tony was familiar with that sent Gibbs into a shuddering mess, were in different places in his mouth. He didn't have permission to use his hands so he started bobbing, scrunching his eyes shut and breathing through his nose as Gibbs put a hand back on the back of his neck and forced him to take his length deeper, feeling throbbing heated flesh opening up his throat.

Tony groaned, moaning uncontrollably as he struggled to breathe through his nose. He had no control, even over his basic functions like breathing. Gibbs was totally in control. Tony let himself relax, everywhere but his tongue which lapped and whipped at Gibbs' cock as Gibbs kept his oesophagus plugged with his dick.

A second hand came down on the back of Tony's neck, keeping him fully pinned and Gibbs started thrusting up, buttocks lifting off the seat as he forcibly used Tony's mouth.

Tony was a mess. There was drool running down his chin and cheek from where he hadn't managed to keep his lips sealed around the base of Gibbs' cock, tears welling in his eyes. He was two seconds away from coming so hard he passed out... or maybe that was from lack of oxygen. He kept whimpering, hands falling lax, submissive, beside his legs as oxygen deficiency started to make itself known. Still, he didn't do anything to free himself as his vision started going fuzzy, his throat spasming around Gibbs as it fought to gulp down oxygen.

The next second he was pulled off of Gibbs, a hand on his neck suspending his head like he was a kitten. He took in deep breaths of air, blinking in confusion as semen painted his face.

Gibbs groaned. Not typically vocal, it sounded like someone was punching his groans out of him, teeth clenched, neck tendons standing out. Once he was done he laid Tony back down, his face resting on a clothed thigh. Tony kept gasping in breath, his erection more full than ever, feeling the liquid drying on his face, gravity causing one drop of it to slide down from one side of his bottom lip to the other.

"Good?" Tony finally asked.

"Hm. Need a nap," Gibbs said. Tony huffed a laugh. "Yeah, baby boy. That was... that was. Hm. Yeah."

"That was..." one hand came up to caress the side seam of Gibbs' pants leg. "I didn't think I'd be into that."

"Hm?"

"Breath play, I think it's called."

"We'll play around with it some other time, if you'd like."

"Yeah, maybe. Yeah."

"I'd never let anything happen to you," Gibbs said. It flowed from their conversation, but it sounded more profound, like he was talking about more than just then and there.

"I know," Tony murmured into his thigh.

"Good boy."

"I wouldn't be with you if I didn't trust you."

The hand that had been stroking his hair paused momentarily. "I love you too, Tony," whispered  
>Jethro.<p>

XXX

Reviews are what cookies and unicorns are made of.


	4. 6x04 Heartland

6x04 Heartland

Unbetaed. Sorry about that... No kiddies! Slashy slash slash with just a hint of schmoop awaits.

...

...

"I make it a point to return home every night," Gibbs said. Home which had used to mean Tony. Still did, even if Gibbs didn't get to return home to him every night. He returned to his house, and sometimes Tony was there. That was home.

...

Stillwater High School.

"...birthplace of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Yes, Tony had looked at Gibbs' file. He'd also looked at his school yearbook. Gibbs had been adorable. Dreamy, in almost an awkward teenage sort of way. Tony tried to look for the signs of the man Gibbs would become, the man he'd work for and ultimately fall in love with. He couldn't really. There was just so much youth, a rebellious set to his jaw.

Shannon was in there as well. She'd been beautiful. Like a flower, her hair flowing thick down her back. The photo was greyscale, but he could make an educated guess at her hair colour. In her he could clearly see a woman Gibbs would fall in love with.

It made Tony feel self conscious to look at her, to see her pure beauty, her loveliness shining from every pore. His high school photo had him in stylish clothes, smug expression. Hickey slightly visible which he'd received from a classmate just for the occasion above his white uniform shirt. He was everything opposite to what Gibbs' dream girl was, had been, what he would never be.

He'd put the book back before trotting back upstairs, crawling into bed and snuggling up close to Jethro. Gibbs had hissed, muttered a complaint about cold feet but let Tony warm his feet by pressing them to the back of Jethro's calves anyway. This was love.

...

"Follow up with the Taylor family," ordered Gibbs. Tony's face fell.

It was deliberate... Gibbs was keeping Tony away from his past. He didn't want his father to see, plain as day, that Gibbs was in love with another man, a considerably younger man. Who worked for him. Didn't want the others to see, to judge, put Tony in harm's way.

Didn't want Tony, more curious than a three year old, poking around and raising up a storm of questions his dad would be more than happy to answer, the answers not necessarily favourable or flattering. He liked it better when Tony thought he was some sort of infallible unstoppable Dom god.

...

Gibbs' dad. Gibbs had a dad. He was. Going. To. Meet. Gibbs'. Dad.

Tony was beyond thrilled. He saw this as a sort of unconventional, unorthodox 'meeting the parents' style thing.

...

"Oh, no, boss, not back seat middle hump. I got that thing we talked about..."

Gibbs just looked at him.

Tony was going to be feeling the fucking from last night the whole trip home.

"Can I see your room?" Tony had asked, slipping up behind him, leaning into his back to whisper in his ear, voice excited like a puppy. They were in the middle of the deserted general store.

"Why?"

"Can we have sex in your bedroom?"

"Where I spent my *childhood*!"

"Where you spent your teenage years." Tony's arms were already around Gibbs' waist but then they fell, stroking down to the front of his pants. "Touching yourself. I bet you were just a loaded cannon of hormonal virility."

"Loaded cannon of what?" laughed Gibbs.

"Please, oh please, oh please," begged Tony.

As if Gibbs was going to say no. He'd held off of sex the last few weeks, let Tony set the pace. And now the gorgeous man was begging him for sex? "This getting you hot, DiNozzo?"

"Mm, maybe," he said coyly.

"This getting you hot, pet?" asked Gibbs forcefully. He felt the shudder against him as Tony reacted to his tone and the nickname.

"Yes, Master," whispered Tony.

"I'll show you." No-one else was around and they were staying a night before leaving tomorrow morning. The others were at a hotel, where Tony was meant to be. Aw hell, they'd come up with an excuse in the morning.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him through the door to the back of the shop and out from there, down a back alleyway. Down two streets, passing a school where children were having lunch. At the end of the second street was a small white house, a smooth green lawn in front of it.

"Oh, sweet," cooed Tony. It looked like the kind of place he'd have loved to have grown up in. He grew up in a big house. When he was quite young he'd imagined he was a prince living in a castle. His mum and dad were king and queen. His mum was the most beautiful woman in the world. And his dad was king so that's why he was never home. He had to look after the whole kingdom, his business.

This was... "Idyllic," Tony muttered. Gibbs 'hmf'ed noncommittally. "I can see you raising Kelly with Shannon in a place like this," Tony murmured.

Gibbs looked at his childhood home speculatively. He shrugged with one shoulder. "Yeah."

Tony suddenly laughed, bumping their shoulders together. "Think we'll ever live in a place like this?"

Gibbs smiled. "Maybe. When we're both retired."

"Need a big basement for your boat," Tony muttered.

"And a big closet for all of your toys."

Tony pouted at the thought of how many paddles and floggers Gibbs could fit into a walk-in closet. "Big kitchen," Tony said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him. Neither of them was particularly talented in the kitchen. They lived fifty percent of the time off of takeaway. The rest of it was typically steak, cereal, or even toast if they were feeling adventurous.

"So we can have sex on the counter," smirked Tony. Gibbs' smile widened and pinched Tony's butt. The younger man 'oww'ed playfully, swatting lightly at him.

Tony only got a cursory glance at Gibbs' room: a poster of a car on the wall, low chest of drawers, single bed with plain blue sheets, before he was tumbled onto the bed and thoroughly ravaged. Neither of them got much sleep that night.

Gibbs was home. Being inside of Tony, that was going home.

It was dark. It had been light when they'd started and neither bothered to separate long enough to flick on the light as afternoon turned to evening turned to night, only the thin curtains letting in light from the street lamp outside the house. Gibbs couldn't see Tony particularly well, but he could feel him. Smell him. Hear him. Tight, searing hot everywhere, like an overheated too small glove squeezing rhythmically around his cock, smoother and more accommodating than any piece of clothing could ever be. He even smelt like heat; musk, testosterone, sweat. It was like he was radiating pheromones, more enticing than the smell of fresh baked apple pie and a huge steaming mug of extra strong coffee. Soft, snuffling whimpers and moans, or loud gusty breaths with occasional outcries, dependent on how hard, how fast, how deep he went. So Gibbs went them all. Tony was like a drug, all consuming, intoxicating. His lover transported him to another universe where all there was was them, movement to bring them closer, even withdrawal just a way to bring them together again, closer than before. And the feel, smell and sound of Anthony DiNozzo. He'd been separated from his lover for months, and they reunited as such. Desperate, urgent, followed by long, slow, sensual. Then bouts of exploration of each other's bodies, just sex, like they'd never been apart. They didn't have to have sex. They 69ed for the first time. One time Gibbs finger and tongue fucked him until he'd come whimpering, writhing in the streets.

Tony hadn't even heard Jackson come home until there was a knock at Gibbs' bedroom door.

"Son? You in there?"

"Yeah, dad," called back Gibbs hoarsely, buried balls deep inside of his senior field agent.

"You staying the night? Want me to make some dinner?"

"No, I'm good." His eyes seemed to burn from within as he stared down intently at Tony. "I ate earlier." He lewdly licked his lips. Tony blushed, breath hitching. They listened for Jackson's footsteps that didn't appear.

After a pause, Jackson said, "You don't have someone in there with you, do you Leroy?"

"Go away, Dad," called Gibbs.

After that they had to keep quiet. As quiet as Tony could be when he was shuddering over the bed like he'd been electrocuted, cumming harder than he had in what felt like forever. But yes, lots and lots of sex. No sleep. Gibbs was an older man, so after the initial frenzy he couldn't get hard again and again like a teenager, which Tony was forced to admit he couldn't either, but dear lord, stamina was that man's middle name. Ugh. He'd been allowed to fall asleep at about two o'clock. He'd kept trying to go to sleep but just as he was slipping away, Gibbs would crawl between his legs for another hour.

It had been true Tony had actually asked for an enema (which he usually hated) to flush all of the cum out of him, but Gibbs had refused. He was still leaking. His ass *hurt*.

He'd walked down delicately into the Gibbs family kitchen that morning, fully dressed, and Jackson had walked in from a hallway on the bottom floor at the same moment.

"Tony, yes?"

"Yeah, that's me. Hi," he stuck his hand out. "I don't think we were properly introduced."

"No." Jackson took it and shook his hand firmly. "Leroy can get a bit tunnel-visioned when he's intent on something, blind to social niceties."

"Yeah," laughed Tony.

"So you've been on my son's team the longest? He treat you good?"

Unbidden the sense memory of Gibbs' tongue twirling around his hole came to mind. "Ah, yeah. He's. Yep. He's fine. Good. Good, good boss." Tony coughed, trying to bring his voice way down to its normal pitch.

"So why are you here so early?"

"Oh, oh, I thought I'd get here early... maybe... give the boss a ride back to the... headquarters."

"Oh?" Jackson went to prepare coffee, looking out the front window as he filled the kettle from the tap. "I don't see your car?"

"Yeah, I walked." Tony nodded. Jackson raised an eyebrow at him. "Thought the boss might like some company."

"How polite of you. Your parents must have done a good job."

Jackson sounded so sincere. Tony laughed, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. The boarding school's did a wonderful job, or at least they really tried, but hey, they were getting paid enough. "Yeah. You did a good job with... Jethro."

Jackson nodded approvingly at Tony's informal name for Gibbs. "Well, I certainly tried. Problem was, even when he was little, he wasn't going to let you teach him something he didn't want to know. Stubborn little thing." Tony nodded and smiled. "He likes you, though."

Tony's eyebrows shot up before he could fully process that. "You think?"

"It's quite obvious when you've known my boy as I long as I have. You're his favourite. Obvious from the way he kept you away longest. He most likely wanted to prevent me from meeting you and embarrassing him for as long as possible. But, no, he's different around you." Jackson nodded, looked Tony over. "Definitely his favourite."

Tony knew that. He knew that. But hearing it said like, with such authority... A stupid grin was trying to work itself onto his face, the type where if he started he wouldn't be able to stop even when his cheeks hurt. His chest was swelling with pride and he might have even had something in his eye. "Thanks," said Tony. Jackson smiled at him.

"Are you cold?"

"Ah... no?"

"You look cold. Why'd you go walking at this time of morning without a jacket?"

"I just. Forgot?"

"Wait here, I'll get you one."

"Oh no, that's okay."

"No, no. You make the coffee. I'll get you a jacket. Wake up Leroy. We'll have some coffee, breakfast. And then go into the shop, maybe read the morning paper."

"Okay." That sounded *awesome*. Tony had so many questions about what *Leroy* had been like as a child, and he really wanted to get know more about Jackson. "How do you take your coffee?"

"White, two sugars."

Tony was shocked by that. Really shocked. Strange how something that small could highlight all the difference in character between the two generations of Gibbs men. He just nodded and went about exploring cupboards, trying to find the milk and sugar, three cups already laid out on the bench.

Anyway, middle hump equalled death. By the end of the trip he wouldn't be able to sit or walk for a week at least. He'd have to take the week off, lying on his front, and then Gibbs would come home and prolong the recovery period by fucking him raw all over again.

"Take them." Jackson handed Gibbs the keys. Tony nearly well to his knees and wept with relief. He loved this man, and if he weren't already in a relationship with his son, he'd have this man's babies. Plus he was totally going to work out a way to get Gibbs to fuck him on, in and over that car.

"Thanks for the sweater," said Tony. It was Gibbs' sweater, but Jackson had said how Jethro never wore it. His house, technically his sweater. Tony loved it.

Young Gibbs' sweater. He was going to wear it always and always. He moved away to the car to let the men have their private goodbye.

"Goodbye son. Also, you know that boy of yours had a crush on you, right?" asked Jackson.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs smirked and hugged his father. "Goodbye, Dad."

...

...

It's so easy to review, and it means so much. *Gives best Gibbs motivating glare and DiNozzo puppy dog eyes*.


End file.
